


Robot Apocalypse

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Fluff, Promptober, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Skye, Jemma and Fitz watch some robot movies together. Ideas are born. (Written for Promptober Day 26: Robots/LMDs)





	Robot Apocalypse

The theme of this Saturday’s movie night is Robots.

Skye, Jemma and Fitz share the couch and a big bowl of popcorn, watching as on screen, people are shooting at some robots which obviously don’t care at all about the bullets hitting their metallic bodies. They just walk on, their eyes glowing red.

Skye shakes her head and throws another handful popcorn into her mouth before handing the bowl on to Fitz. “These people never learn, do they? Every single movie ends in robot apocalypse. They say, hey, let’s build intelligent robots and then they wonder why _that_ goes wrong? Stupid.”

Fitz hums. “I bet I could build intelligent robots which won’t destroy humanity but protect it.”

Skye grimaces. “No. No, Fitz please don’t ever build a robot. Don’t get me wrong. You’re a genius … But there are rules, you know? And one rule is: Don’t build a robot which can decide to slaughter you.” She points at the screen, where a robot is beating a man to a bloody pulp and raises an eyebrow.

Fitz snorts. “Those are just movies, Skye! Robots can be extremely helpful. Just imagine … We could safe so many lives, if robots would fight terrorism and crime and …” He stops, his eyes taking on a dreamy expression as he’s staring into the void.

Jemma sighs. “He’s already building the robot in his mind now. Hopefully, it’s a dog … Or a monkey.” She grins.

Fitz perks up at the word monkey. “I bet Coulson wouldn’t complain about a helpful robot monkey on the bus, right?” He asks thoughtfully.

Jemma chuckles. “I don’t know. But it would be a lot of fun. We could teach it to sneak into Ward’s bunk and steal his things … Oh my, these movies really consist of 80 percent explosions and shooting,” she sighs, as another bomb goes off in he movie, scattering robot pieces everywhere. “I suggest, we chose something calmer for next Saturday. I would love to re-watch some Disney movies.”

“I’m in, but we won’t get the chance if Fitz triggers the next robot apocalypse in the meantime,” Skye remarks drily, ducking when Fitz throws popcorn at her.


End file.
